Allegrissimo!
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: Kahoko and the music gang are continuing their everyday lives. But- with the sudden appearance of Lili, Kahoko realizes her feelings towards Len? How will she convey them to the cold hearted prince? And Len is flustered thinking Kahoko might be 'special' while struggling to find her the perfect gift? Join us to find out the outcome


**Due to popular demand, here is another Len x Kahoko Fanfic! Hints of Kahoko x Kazuki, and Shimizu x Shoko. But the main ship is canon xD enjoy ~ **

"Uhm.. Yunoki, what is Hino-chan doing?" Kazuki asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly while observing the obscene sight from across the room.

Azuma merely had the same rehearsed grin painted on his model face, answering with a fairly amused tone," Hm, I wonder."

Len entered the music building, preparing to check out a practice room, when his straight-laced path was interrupted by a bumbling girl. _Hah, what's she up to this time.. _ "What are you doing Hino?" The blue headed boy questioned, with an obvious tinge of irritation in his tone.

Kahoko's polite nature kicked in, and she was already mid-bow before realizing who she had bumped into. _Oh no.. _"E-eh? Tsukimori-kun! E-eto.. I was just running some laps!" The bright faced, cherry head answered, obliviously.

Len sighed, trying his best to compose his annoyance. _What nonsense_.. "In the music room?"

Kahoko cringed at his booming voice," I'm trying to enhance my skills! Doesn't running before practicing help produce a more rich tone?" Kahoko asked earnestly.

Len looked dumbfounded," Where could you have gotten such a far-fetched idea?!"

"I-it doesn't? But Yunoki sen–" She stopped dead in her tracks, looking over to see a smirking Azuma. _I've been tricked. Again.._"My mistake.. Hehe..", Kahoko submitted, hanging her head lowly. After realizing her abnormal actions, she didn't even attempt to explain.

_Geez.. Just what is this girl thinking... Her idea of hard work is strange.. _Len relinquished whatever irritation he had left, pitying the gullible girl. Before he realized it, he placed his hand on her head," Nurture your skills through rigorous practice. That's how you've become this–" Len immediately stopped himself before saying something regrettable.

_T-This..? Was he going to compliment me? _Kahoko's cheeks unknowingly became tinted in a shy pink, as she stared at Len anxiously.

Len withdrew his hand quickly, clearing his throat and averting his eyes," A-anyway. I must return to my practice, you've stumped me long enough," he gruffly stated, signing his name on the log, and exiting.

Kahoko stood there awestruck, confused by Len's conflicting actions.

"Hino-chan!" A familiar cheerful voice beckoned.

Kahoko snapped out of her trance, granting her full attention," Yes Hihara-senpai?"

"Yunoki and I are going to be leaving now. See you!" He notified, waving, trailed by the composed and sadistic Azuma.

Now, alone in the room, Kahoko collapsed onto a desk. "Ah.. What's wrong with me? I'm still as gullible as ever. And just when I thought Tsukimori-kun and I were getting closer.." Kahoko whined somberly.

"Don't tell me you can't tell Hino!" A high pitched voice scolded.

Kahoko suddenly lifted her head, looking for the source of the voice," Eh?"

"HINO!" The voice called aggressively, shaking his hands in a gesturing motion.

"Lili!" Kahoko blurted, surprised, but pleased. "Why are you here?!"

"Hmph! Just because my dreams have been fulfilled, and my magic is no longer needed for your violin, doesn't mean I can't visit you right!" Lili stuck out his tongue playfully.

Kahoko smiled warmly, reminiscing earlier that year, temporarily forgetting the issue at hand. "Of course I'm happy to see you! But.. Uhm, why are you here? And what do you mean, 'can't I tell'?"

"Hino.. Don't tell me you haven't realized Tsukimori-kun's softer aura?"

_Softer aura..? _"I suppose he's been a bit nicer.. But I don't really see a difference.." Kahoko looked up, contemplating Lili's statement.

_Hino is still so dense.. _"All in good time.."

"Hm?"

"Never mind that. Anyway, I'm here because Saturday is a very important day, right?" Lili mentioned sort of expectantly.

"Saturday...? What's so special about Saturday?" Kahoko asked, clearly confused.

_This girl.. _"HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?!" Lili shouted.

Kahoko's eyes widened in realization. _Oh right.. That's on Saturday.. _"O-oh.. Well it's just another day. It's nothing special!" Kahoko modestly responded, slightly embarrassed by her forgetfulness.

"Of course it's important! Your birthday is the day you were brought into this wonderful world.. It's a special day!" Lili scolded, blushing.

"Lili.." Kahoko was touched by Lili's concern and thoughtfulness. "I suppose you're right. But I've never really celebrated.. So it would be weird to celebrate my birthday all of the sudden on Saturday, right?"

"It's never too late to start a tradition! Ah– I have to go for now. I'll see you tomorrow Hino!" With that, Lili disappeared leaving pixie dust, and an even more confused Kahoko.

"Wait Lili– Hah.." Kahoko sighed. "Better get home and practice!" Kahoko stated grabbing her violin case, and exiting.

"So Hino's birthday is on Saturday, huh.." _What kinds of things does Hino like? I don't really know much about her.. _"Wait why am I thinking about this? It's a waste of time," Len stated decisively, returning to his practice room.

***The next day* **

"What are you reading Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura questioned, attempting to stifle laughter.

Startled that he was seen, Len immediately blushed," N-nothing! Don't sneak up on me like that, it's bothersome." He retorted sharply, hiding the magazine behind his back.

"Pffft... 'Women's Choice'?" The soccer star, unable to hold his laughter, burst uncontrollably.

_Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have borrowed this.. _Len's cheeks reddened even more," S-shut up! I borrowed it from my mother .. For Uhm.. Research!"

Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow at Len's obvious lie," Research on women? The 'cold hearted prince' infamous for never showing interest in anything except for music is doing research on women? Try again."

The smug look on Tsuchiura's face was more irritating than being caught with something so humiliating. _I've been caught.. _"Fine. It's my friend's birthday this Saturday.. And I wanted to uhm– get her something nice!"

Tsuchiura placed a hand on his chin, looking utterly shocked," For you of all people to put this much thought into this.. She must be pretty special."

The grin returned, sending shocks of irritation up Len's spine, and the fact that Kahoko's face appeared at the word 'special', was not helping in the least.

"By the way, if she's our age, I doubt a middle aged woman's magazine will help you much. Pfft.."

"YOU–" Len was about to unleash his gurgling fury when the entrance of the _subject _at hand, forced him to rethink his actions.

"Good morning! Ah, Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko greeted, smiling earnestly as always.

"Hey Hino." Tsuchiura replied, casually as always.

"Tsukimori-kun, I wanted to apologize for interrupting your practice yesterday." Kahoko moved a bit closer, with a remorseful look.

Len refused to make eye contact with her, trying to hide his intense embarrassment from the possession in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Kahoko reached out towards his clenched fist holding onto the magazine, causing Len to lash out.

"Don't touch me!" He blurted loudly, audible to Azuma and Kazuki who were just now arriving.

Kahoko looked shocked, but was immediately followed by a hurt expression, retracting her hand and looking down," A-ah.. Sorry.. Uhm, I'll be on my way." She stated shortly, leaving the room quickly.

"Hino–" Kazuki called out, trying to stop Kahoko before leaving, but failed. "Why did you yell at her, Tsukimori-kun? That wasn't very nice.." The green haired boy commented, feeling a bit depressed himself.

"Way to go Tsukimori." Tsuchiura condemned.

_Dammit.. _Len clenched his teeth, and sat down, sighing.

"What's with all the noise..?" Yawned a groggy Kanazawa walking from his daily naps in the back room.

"It seems we've had a bit of a blow out," Azuma observed, not in the slightest bothered.

"Just when I was going to invite Hino-chan out on Saturday!" Hihara complained with a disappointed tone.

Len's interests were perked at Kazuki's comment.

"Why are you inviting Hino out on Saturday?" Tsuchiura questioned.

"Eh? Well for her birthday celebration of course! I was thinking we could all throw her a party and invite all her friends!" Hihara beamed.

"Oh. That sounds like a good idea. But I didn't know _Hino's_ birthday was Saturday, interesting.." Tsuchiura's gaze turned to Len, and he could tell.

Hihara nodded excitedly," yeah! It'll be great! But Hino-chan is sad right now..."

"Oh really?" Kanazawa observed, turning his attention to Len, along with everyone else in the room.

"What!" Len stood up, and abruptly left the room. _Damn... _

_Aaah.. What is wrong with me! Why did I try to touch him?! He must really hate me.._ Kahoko ran to a practice room, shutting the door, sitting on the floor. "I must really be a nuisance.." Her eyes began to feel heavy, as a single tear drop fell.

"Ne.. Hino...?" A small fairy spoke, slightly moist from Kahoko's tear.

"Ah Lili! Hi..!" She answered, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong Hino..?" Lili asked sadly, flying near her face.

"N-nothing!" Hino replied trying to hold back her tears.

"Hino..." He hugged Kahoko's cheek, as more tears began to fall.

"I-I .. I don't want to be a burden to him.. But I always end up doing something to upset him.." Hino explained, muffled by her dainty tears.

"Hino, it sounds to me like you're in love." Lili stated bluntly.

"E-eh?!" Kahoko's tears stopped, and her sadness turned to embarrassment. "Impossible!" _That can't be right! How can I love someone who obviously hates me?_

"You're very aware of his presence. And you want him to treat you kindly? You're always thinking of him!" Lili explained.

_Where is that girl? _Len thought looking around for Kahoko. _I need to apologize.._

_It's true.. _Kahoko covered her mouth, as her stomach filled with butterflies. _I.. Towards Tsukimori-kun?! _

"It's about time you realized it.."

"Lili–" Kahoko was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door.

"Hino.. Are you in there?"

_Oh no! _

**Ok ~ so that was the first chapter! :) I plan to make it ongoing and see how long I can drag it out as long as it's good. So let me know what you think! Review, suggestions, etc. **

**-Handoverdabishies **


End file.
